Falling
by psuliem
Summary: Lloyd talks about Jay. Onesided Lloyd/Jay. Nya/Jay. ONESHOT.


**Falling**

I do not own Ninjago. Would you really want me too?

Summary: Lloyd talks about Jay.

Rated: K PLUS

Pairing(s): One-sided Lloyd/Jay, Nya/Jay

There's gay. Read on, my deers.

* * *

Jay looked wonderful today. His hair curved in just the right ways, his eyes bright, cool blue waters with electricity coursing through them. His skin was just the right amount of tan and I could see the lighter color of his skin peeking out from his tank top as he trained.

No, I wasn't staring, but it was hard not to. What stopped me was Nya walking over and touching his shoulder. It stopped him from the punching he was doing on the training dummy. She smiled at him, said something, then he laughed obnoxiously like always and it made my heart skip.

I hated that Jay made me feel like this. He was just so warm and kind and when he winked I would always lose my breath.

Jay and Nya stood there talking for a moment before leaving me alone on the deck of the ship. I looked down at my bandaged hands and the pale skin of my fingers that were exposed.

What was so good about Nya that I couldn't match or top? Why didn't Jay make those eyes at me? Why didn't he smile and kiss my forehead like he did to her?

I sighed, not really feeling up to training anymore. Standing around and thinking sounded like a better idea.

I guess I could come up with a lot of reasons as to why Jay wouldn't do those things with me. One being, that I'm a guy. I'm the opposite of his type. I keep hearing that Nya is perfect for him, that they are so happy together and I'm probably a huge jerk for not being glad Jay is happy... I should probably just sit myself down and get over him, but it's not that easy. He's a clingy, happy guy and everything he does just fuels the way I feel for him. Jay helps me and shows me how to do things when I'm at a loss, which is often. I wish I could say I didn't enjoy those things a ridiculous amount.

I leaned against the wooden rail that surrounded the edges of The Bounty. The air moved past me, blowing my hair forward and into my face. I stared down at the space below us, watching the ground pass by at a rather slow pace. We were up too high for me to hear anyone, but I could see the little dots that were people on the sidewalks, with their husbands, wives, and dogs. They probably didn't have this much wind down there, but I liked the wind. I love the way it feels against my skin.

The drop down was probably a good 500 feet, possibly more. I never was good at guessing and estimating on things. The trees looked like they beckoned me to join them down there as they swayed slightly in the wind… Didn't Jay have power over the wind?

It struck me just then that I really wanted to know what it would feel like to fall this far up. What would the wind feel like hitting against me? Would I be able to scream? How much would it hurt to hit the ground...? Maybe that would get Jay's attention. I could do it and land safe with Spinjitzu of course... But, I wouldn't do it, because that was stupid. I wasn't suicidal or anything.

I pulled myself up to sit on the railing instead and swing my feet. This felt like a good enough alternative.

Everything I was thinking about was stupid. I just kept falling farther down this mountain of reasons to crush on Jay Walker. Anything that came to mind brought me right back to him.

"Lloyd!" A familiar voice called from behind me and I turned to look, even though I knew who it was just by sound. It would of course be none other than the one person I hadn't been able to get out of my head for the past few months.

"I thought you ran off with Nya." I questioned, turning my attention back on the wide open space below, above, and behind us. The sky sure was vast.

"No, she just had to get my help with something. We were training remember? Didn't you hear what I said before I left?"

I pursed my lips and looked at him, regretting that because he was staring straight into my soul. "Oh... N-no, I didn't hear."

"Doesn't matter now, but I'm back. So let's continue this, yeah? Wait... Why are you sitting there? That's dangerous you know." He grinned at me and it was hard to hold back the warm feeling that shot through my chest just then.

"Yeah... I know." I answered, clearing my throat slightly.

"Well get down." Jay laughed and grabbed my hand to help me down, even though I didn't need it, but who was I of all people to complain about that?

"Thanks." My feet hit the wooden floor boards with a light thud and I stood straight, my grip on his hand lingering before I drop the contact. It made my heart fall to let go. "So what were we working on..?"

* * *

okay so like get over yourself


End file.
